In a cellular radio access network such as an evolved universal mobile telecommunications system terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN), mobile devices can wirelessly communicate with each other through one or more network nodes, such as evolved node Bs (eNBs). In addition, proximity-based services that facilitate direct communication between mobile devices are also available in some wireless networks.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of is thereby intended.